At one time or another, everyone has used a tool such as a mop, broom, rake, shovel or the like that requires the use of both hands and arms, as well as upper body muscles, for successful utilization. Tools requiring two-handed use share several characteristics. First, they are generally surmounted by an extended pole or shaft by which the tool is gripped and manipulated. These instruments also exhibit a center of gravity that is skewed (relative to the tool's geometric center) strongly toward the distal end of the tool and away from the end gripped by the user. Finally, these tools must be manipulated fully throughout three dimensions in order to operate them successfully and efficiently. This final point cannot be over-emphasized. For while in operation the tool may move predominantly in one or a few directions, the user must nevertheless be able to leverage the tool throughout three dimensions without undesirable tiring, muscle strain or loss of control. To accomplish this currently requires the use of two hands and arms to leverage such tools. However, this solution is not desirable as it obligates the user to exert and stress most upper body muscles, particularly muscles of the shoulders, arms and stomach. Further, the leverage problem is exacerbated if the tool is particularly long-handled or is connected to an extension, either of which operates to displace the tool's center of gravity further from the user, making the tool even more unwieldy.
Unfortunately, human anatomy does not lend itself well to the leveraging of brooms, rakes and other such tools for extended periods of time. In order to leverage the tool sufficiently to achieve satisfactory results, one must not only bend, but decidedly twist, one's back. The repeated stooping and torquing of the bones and muscles of the back, neck and shoulders frequently lead to muscle cramping and may ultimately aggravate arthritic conditions and adversely affect the geometry of the spinal column leading to ruptured disks, scoliosis and other pathologies.
Such neck, back and shoulder exertion is unfortunately required if the tool is to be operated in a satisfactory fashion. Because both the center of gravity and the operational end of the tool are distant from the user, great force and precise control by the user are required in order to manipulate the tool through a desired three dimensional range of motions at a precise and desired force.
Workers have, with little success, attempted to overcome these inherent difficulties by redesigning such tools. Generally speaking, these redesign efforts address the issue of leverage and tool control with respect to one type of motion, generally the direction of motion through which the tool is routinely and repetitively moved. However, all such tools actually require manipulation throughout the full range of possible movement. Thus, prior art improvements, such as those described in more detail below, neither contemplate nor solve the problems overcome by the present invention. Typical examples of such prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,822,087 to DeCarlo and U.S. Pat. No. 5,159,775 to Sutula, Jr.
DeCarlo discloses a modified fishing net. The handle of the fishing net is provided with a hand grip and an elbow support. Unlike the present invention, DeCarlo is directed to improving stability and maneuverability of the net in a vertical direction, hence his characterization of the invention as a "lift improvement device." Further, the modifications taught by DeCarlo are designed to increase stability of a device that is already predominantly operated using one hand.
Sutula, Jr. discloses a modified fishing rod. The rod is provided with non-adjustable forearm grips to help stabilize the vertical movement of the fishing rod relative to the forearm. As with DeCarlo, Sutula, Jr. teaches the modification of a tool that is already operated successfully with one arm. Further, as with DeCarlo, the movement that is improved and stabilized is limited to vertical movement.
Improvement of stability and maneuverability throughout a three dimensional range of motion is neither contemplated nor taught by the prior art. Further, the prior art neither contemplates nor teaches an improvement which alleviates the need for tightly grasping a tool with the small muscles of the hand and wrist. Thus, there is a need for an improvement in existing tools requiring two-handed operation, such as brooms, rakes, shovels and the like, that significantly increases leveraging and minimizes the use of hand and wrist muscles, thereby increasing tool stability and control, throughout a full, three-dimensional range of motion. Such an improvement may be integral with the tool, or may be designed as a retrofit to be added to existing tools.
There is also a need for an apparatus that increases the leveraging power and maneuverability of tools generally, thereby reducing back strain and overall muscular exertion of the user while increasing tool control and effectiveness.
There is also a great need for a leveraging apparatus that is fully customizable to adapt quickly and precisely to the dimensions of the particular user's arm in conjunction with a particular tool.